


Try-Outs

by hardlynoticeable



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlynoticeable/pseuds/hardlynoticeable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Rintori Week. Day One: Locker Room.</p><p>The aftermath of the Samezuka Academy relay team try-outs for Rin and Ai. Because I had to figure there would be more people than just Rin, Sousuke, Momo, and Ai interested in being in the relay.</p><p>Simple and sweet, hopefully enjoyable. Also, late, because I trashed my first idea and rewrote it while traveling. I only typed it up a few minutes before posting, actually. Sequel will be up for Day Three with actual slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try-Outs

Ai fled to the locker room as soon as he was done with his half-hearted congratulations. He was being a poor sport, he knew that, but he was just… He was devastated, honestly. After all his hard work, he had lost.

 

After Rin’s announcement, at least ten people for each stroke came forward saying they wanted on the relay team, including him and Momo. Rin had smiled and told them to work hard. They would have a competition to choose the team at the end of the week. Ai had worked as hard as he could but his time had barely budged at all. He lost no more than a handful of time. And it wasn’t enough.

 

He came in second for the breaststroke heat.

 

Rin and Sousuke had given him looks of pity as he allowed Momo to help him out of the pool. Even his hyperactive roommate had looked sad for him. That probably hurt even more than losing.

 

He sat down on the first bench he reached and put his head in his hands. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to be flexible enough to literally kick himself. It seemed no matter what he did, he wasn’t ever going to be good enough. He was stuck at second best and second best wasn’t enough to be on Rin’s team. He just wanted to be on Rin’s team.

 

He settled on crying in both frustration and disappointment and never heard the door open or the footsteps approaching. He didn’t notice he wasn’t alone until Rin carefully gripped his wrists and pulled his hands away from his face.

 

He was kneeling on the ground in front of him with a sad expression on his beautiful face and concern in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said earnestly. “You really worked hard. You deserved that spot. I’d give it to you if I could, but I –”

 

“That wouldn’t be fair,” Ai cut in. “I don’t want it handed to me anyway. I wanted to earn it and I couldn’t.” More tears welled up in his eyes.

 

Rin startled him by taking his face in both hands and brushing away his tears with the pads of his thumbs. “You should’ve been the one to have it,” he told him. “It should’ve been yours. You wanted it more than anyone out there and you worked the hardest trying to get it, even when you thought you didn’t have a chance. I wish I didn’t have to give it to that other kid, I really do.”

 

He put his forehead against Ai’s as he continued to cry and Ai put his hands over his to keep them on his cheeks. “I wanted to swim with you,” Rin confessed. “I wanted _you_ on my team.”

 

Ai cried even harder. Rin moved up to sit on the bench beside him and pulled him so his face was buried in the shoulder of his team jacket and Rin’s arm was around him. Ai clutched the back of said jacket and hid his face because he couldn’t seem to stop crying. “I promise I’m not usually this weepy,” he managed to choke out, to Rin’s amusement.

 

His beloved captain laughed out loud and said, “Don’t worry about it. I’d be crying too.”

 

Ai let out a half-laugh, half-sob and squeezed Rin tightly. Rin started stroking his hair. He shook in his arms in spite of the soothing motion and, after a few moments, noticed that there were drops of something hitting the top of his head. He pulled back and straightened up to see if Rin’s hair was still wet and found Rin had tears on his cheeks too. They both wiped their eyes and Ai gave him a watery smile.

 

“Why’re you crying?” he asked.

 

Rin shrugged. “I’m not sure. I’m just…disappointed, I guess. Not at you,” he added hastily. “But at the fact that a few seconds ruined everything. You were meant to be on my team. You worked your ass off for it and you deserved it. And if he had been just a couple seconds slower, it would’ve been yours. And now we don’t get to swim together.”

 

Ai reached out and wiped away Rin’s tears as his heart swelled with affection. Knowing that Rin wanted him on his team was a fantastic feeling. Maybe he was second best, but Rin didn’t think so. Rin wanted the best team around and he wanted him on it. He lurched forward and hugged him, but didn’t cry this time. Just squeezed as tight as he could and said, “Thank you, senpai. Thank you so much.”

 

Rin dug his fingers into his hair and held him close. “I’m not sure what you’re thanking me for,” he admitted, “But you’re welcome.”

 

Ai laughed against his chest.

 

When they left the locker room a while later, Ai was feeling much better. Yes, he hadn’t made the team, but Rin thought he deserved to and that felt wonderful. He had decided to take that feeling and use it to be the best cheerleader he could be for the Samezuka relay team and to help Rin with all the tournament preparations. And he would keep working and do his best in the long-distance free and breaststroke heats because there was no point wasting all his hard work by not doing anything. Rin gave him a proud smile when he told him all this and he was certain he would cherish that look forever.

 

He was okay now. Everything was okay.

 

\---------

 

Rin watched Ai explain how attending prefectures would work to the first years with a fond smile. He was technically supposed to be watching Momo and their breaststroke swimmer practice their exchange, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Ai’s kind and patient expression. He really had pushed away his disappointment to focus on the good of the team. Despite what Ai might think, he really was a true sportsman. He loved and was devoted to his team. Rin really loved that about him.

 

Sousuke nudged him harshly. “Captain? Team practice is this way,” he reminded him. Rin blushed and turned to face him. Sousuke’s face softened from the unkind, unamused expression he had for Rin’s staring and he nodded towards Ai. “He’s doing better?”

 

Rin nodded. “He wants to be helpful.

 

“Maybe he can help this idiot,” Sousuke said irritably. Rin looked towards the pool to see what he meant, but didn’t see anything wrong. The usual idiot, Momo, was completing a lap without any of his usual dumb moves. One of the first years working as timers handed him a clip board at Sousuke’s gruff command to, “Show him.”

 

Rin felt a vein in his forehead twitch with irritation. “This real?” The first year nodded. “What the hell is with these variations?”

 

Their breaststroke swimmer dropped his head in shame. “I’m better in actual competitions.”

 

“Nitori-senpai’s timing is consistent,” Momo muttered petulantly from where he was now resting his arms on the side of the pool.

 

Their new teammate immediately bristled. He, Yuuri, looked at Rin and said, “I’ll be at my best at the competition,” earnestly.

 

“We need your best now too,” Rin told him. “If you can’t do it in practice, I can’t take the chance you won’t be able to at competition too. Give me five consistent or improving times or we’ll have to put you to the test against everyone else who wanted your place. Again.”

 

The young swimmer nodded and went to the lane beside Momo. Rin watched him go between the time that had won him the position and a time only a newbie should be proud to report with rising irritation and dismay.

 

Before he was even done with his last try, Rin yelled for all the breaststroke swimmers who wanted on the relay team to gather around. “We’re having a problem with our current swimmer,” he announced as said swimmer pulled himself from the water. “First thing at tomorrow’s practice, we’ll redo the competition to pick a breaststroke swimmer for the relay. If you want to participate, you’re welcome to.” He glanced at the clock. “Practice is over. Everyone get a good night’s rest and be ready to work hard tomorrow. Even if you aren’t trying for the relay spot, you’re still required to be at practice tomorrow. Only four days until prefectures.”

 

He dismissed everyone and walked to Sousuke. “If he beats everyone again, I’ll at least feel better taking his word about his performance at competitions.”

 

“But the rest of us will have to work our asses off to pick up the slack, just in case,” Sousuke reminded him, obviously unhappy.

 

Rin grinned. “You should be working your ass off anyway.” Sousuke was not amused. Rin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Everyone deserves a second chance, Sousuke.”

 

His old friend scoffed. “Maybe. But Ai deserves the position more.”

 

Then he walked off, leaving Rin in stunned silence. After a bit though, he smiled. So Sousuke thought so too, huh? “I want Nitori-senpai too.”

 

Rin looked down and found an uncharacteristically subdued Momo pouting up at him from the pool’s edge. He smiled. “Then you had better wish him luck,” he told him. “And don’t keep him up tonight.”

 

\---------

 

Momo came over to Rin’s side the next day at practice. He grinned and said, “We went to bed early,” proudly. Both Rin and Sousuke smiled.

 

Then Rin looked at Ai. He looked fully prepared, but he also looked nervous. More nervous than he had the first time. He kept bouncing on the heels of his feet and wringing his hands. Rin nudged Sousuke with his knee. “Go wish him luck. Tell him he’ll do great.”

 

“You do it,” Sousuke replied with a scoff.

 

“I can’t,” Rin reminded him. “That’s favoritism.”

 

“Well, we wouldn’t want someone to think you favored him, since no one already thinks that. And, of course, no one knows about that hard-on you have for him,” Sousuke replied sarcastically. He shook his head. “Just go wish your boyfriend luck, Rin.”

 

“I don’t have a hard-on,” Rin snapped. “And he’s not my boyfriend.” He couldn’t fight back the blush Sousuke’s accusations provoked though.

 

“Right, your love is pure and those tight little briefs never make you horny. Ever,” Sousuke said, again in a tone that absolutely dripped with sarcasm. “Bet you don’t even think about taking them off. Which is weird, ‘cause I do. Often. Especially when I have the room to myself.”

 

“I. Will. Kill you,” Rin warned through gritted teeth.

 

“He’s a cute kid. Real eager to please. Great ass,” Sousuke continued, ignoring the way Rin had started to grind his teeth and had clenched his fists. “I definitely wouldn’t consider it a hardship. Think he’s a screamer?”

 

“Stop talking or I’m going to punch you in the face.” Rin warned him again.

 

Sousuke smirked. “Don’t worry, Rin. Even if I was the kind to steal from a friend, I wouldn’t have a chance in hell. For some reason, he’s head of heels for you.”

 

He gestured and Rin looked where he indicated. Ai quickly looked away, but Rin had already seen him watching them – which proved _nothing_ – and the worried expression he wore. He relaxed his hands and decided he didn’t care about the consequences. He walked over and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Ai lifted his eyes. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, Sousuke was just screwing with me. He’s good at pressing my buttons.” Rin shook his head. “But it doesn’t matter right now. Listen to me for a second, okay?” Ai nodded. “Don’t panic. Don’t stress. Just stay calm and try your best. Last time was so close, I know you can do it. Good luck.”

 

Ai gave him an appreciative look and nodded. “Thank you, senpai,” he said quietly. “But you should wish everyone else luck too.”

 

Rin nodded. He already planned to. He stepped away and got the attention of the waiting breast swimmers. “I want everyone to try their best today. Obviously not everyone will make the relay team, but you all have a chance and you all deserve to feel proud just for trying. So don’t slack off and leave yourself wondering what if. Work hard and be proud of that even if you lose. Good luck.”

 

And with that, it was time to race. Every hopeful swimmer took their place at the starting block and the timers came out.

 

An hour later, Rin found Ai in the empty locker room again. However, this time instead of pulling a crying boy into his arms, Ai threw himself at him and laughed joyously. “I did it! I get to swim with you!” he cried out excitedly.

 

Rin laughed too. “Yes, you do. I’m so proud of you, Ai. You did a great job.” He grinned while Ai squeezed him tightly. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

Ai pulled back to meet his eyes, grin still in place, and said, “I’ll do my best, I promise. I’ll make sure I can be as strong as you, Momo, and Yamazaki-senpai. I’ll be worthy of being on your team.”

 

Rin cupped his face in both hands. “You already are, dumbass,” he told him, chuckling. “You could never not be.”

 

Ai’s eyes welled with happy tears right before he lurched up again and tucked his face in Rin’s neck. Rin held him tightly and grinned on.

 

Sousuke stepped into the locker room and raised an eyebrow when he saw them. Rin flushed and mouthed, “Not. A. Word,” at him.

 

Sousuke smirked and mouthed, “Hard-on,” right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to come on Day Three. Happy Rintori Week!


End file.
